


Roughhousing in the Middle of the Road

by luxover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys mess around while filming the video for One Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughhousing in the Middle of the Road

Niall and Zayn are at the top of the hill, looking out at the rest of their band and the cameras and everything.

“This would be an excellent hill to roll down,” Niall says, and Zayn nods, hums a bit in thought.

“Give Liam a heart attack; go bowling into him,” he suggests, and that sets them both off, makes them both laugh because Liam’s wearing light grey, and if he got grass stains on the knees of his trousers, he’d probably _would_ have a heart attack. That, or just completely end Niall’s life.

They stand there and watch as about halfway down the hill, Harry’s sat himself down in a mini car that he can barely fit his ass into and is driving it around, the steering wheel at his shins and a soda can in his hands. He lifts his arm in a toast towards Niall and Zayn as he passes by, and then keeps driving along, tilting his head back and chugging the soda until it’s empty.

Louis runs after Harry and shouts to any of them that are listening, “Never drink and drive, lads!” and when he reaches the mini car, he leans down and puts his hands on the fake trunk and pushes it as he keeps running. The car speeds up and Harry loses his balance, and he has to grab at the steering wheel and behind him at Louis’s shoulder just to stay on. “Never drink and drive!” Louis yells again, and Liam is clapping his hands as he laughs at them.

Niall turns back to Zayn.

“Zayn,” he says, but he doesn’t finish the thought; Zayn already knows.

“I’ll tell yer mudder that ye luvver,” Zayn says in a half-assed attempt at an Irish accent, and Niall laughs a little, salutes him, before sprinting a couple of paces and throwing himself at the ground, rolling down the hill and gaining speed as he goes. He crashes into Liam’s legs not even five seconds later, and Liam lets out a yell, falls over and lands heavily on top of Niall, and for a second after that, the two of them just lie there in the grass. Niall’s laughing so hard he can barely breathe, although that might just be because he’s trapped under Liam, and he can hear Zayn laughing too, wherever he is.

“Beep, beep,” Harry says over Liam’s groans, and Niall struggles to turn his head to the other side, to see what’s going on. Harry’s sitting there, still in the mini car, and he’s got a smile stretched across his face, just like Niall’s sure he must have. He’s cracking open a new soda, and Niall wonders where he keeps getting them from, because all he ever finds lying around is Capri Sun.

“You mustn’t roughhouse in the middle of the road,” Louis mock scolds them from over Harry’s shoulder, shaking a finger at them.

“It’s not the middle of the road,” Niall says.

“And I wasn’t roughhousing!” Liam says, but there’s laughter in his voice, and so even if Liam’s all grass stained, Niall’s feeling pretty good about his chances of living to see another day.

Or, at least, he is until Zayn comes running over and flings himself on top of the two of them, forcing all the air out of Niall’s lungs. It makes Louis think it would be a good idea for him to do the same thing, and suddenly Niall’s smushed between the ground and three boys that are heavier than they look, and they’re all laughing and yelling at one another as Harry drives the mini car in circles around them until he loses his grip on the steering wheel and crashes the car into all four of them. He loses his grip on his soda can, too, and Niall’s not sure who gets the most of it, but some of the soda lands on his hand and the side of his face.

“Shit, sorry,” Harry says, but mostly he sounds like he’s trying not to laugh.

“Harry,” Liam says, and he says it calmly, evenly, and Niall is one hundred percent sure that there is soda somewhere that Liam doesn’t want there to be.

No one says anything after that for a long minute, and just when Niall’s thinking that maybe he should ask the guys to get off of him, Louis says, “Never drink and drive, lads,” and they all burst out laughing again.


End file.
